sleep
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Suatu siang, tak sengaja Amuro menangkap sosok Akai tertidur di sofa ruang kerja.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

.

 **[ sleep ]**

 **by** nadezhda rein

.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakan pelan tirai jendela acak.

Sinar matahari hangat menenangkan.

Pemandang tidak wajar di ruang kerja kali ini; Shuichi Akai tertidur di atas sofa.

Amuro menutup pelan pintu kerja Akai dan memandang pria yang kini menjadi pacarnya selama enam bulan. Tidak biasa melihat _workholic_ seperti Akai bisa tertidur di tempat kerja seperti ini—muka damai yang kelelahan dan posisi telentang di sofa dengan lengan menutupi kedua matanya. Blazer hitam dibiarkan mengantung di tubuhnya tanpa di kancing. Kemeja putihnya terlihat masih rapi meski sedang tertidur.

Lelaki berkulit a la tropis itu mendekat, "Akai... Akai sayang?" —dikatakan dengan nada menggoda.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya dengkuran halus jika Amuro mendekatkan telinganya dengan belah bibir Akai yang sedikit terbuka.

Oke, berarti Akai benar-benar tertidur sekarang.

 _Kesempatan bagus_. Amuro tersenyum bahagia; akhirnya ada mau keberuntungan yang berpihak padanya.

"Sayang aku tidak punya spidol." Amuro mengerutu; tidak bisa mencoret-coret paras tampan Akai. "Enaknya aku ngapain ya...?"

Tubuh Amuro berjongkok di depan wajah Akai. Bola mata birunya memandang Akai lekat-lekat. Dari jarak sedekat ini, rona semu merah perlahan bermunculan di pipi Amuro. Ah, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Setiap kali melihat Shuichi Akai sedekat ini, selalu saja membuat Amuro terpesona wajah tampannya.

Garis wajah yang tegas. Bibir yang hampir tidak pernah tersenyum tulus, kebanyakan menyeringai. Bola mata biru yang tajam namun terus terpaku pada sosok Amuro. Raut beberapa ekspersi yang tidak bisa Amuro tebak tapi telah membawa dirinya ke berbagai macam petualangan duniawi; nikmat Tuhan mana yang Amuro bisa nistakan.

"Kau ini... kenapa bisa terlahir sangat tampan, sih?!"

Ekspersi terpesona itu perlahan tergantikan dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Mentang-mentang ganteng, kau seenaknya saja dekat-dekat dengan Akemi-san dan Jodie! Memang, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku yang cemburu, hah?!"

Amuro malah jadi curhat.

"Tatapanmu itu, loh! Bisakah tatapan menggodamu hanya untukku saja—kenapa juga kau menggoda Ai Haibara yang jelas-jelas masih bocah!"

Padahal, jika saja Amuro tidak terbakar cemburu karena Akai dekat dengan bocah berambut hazel itu, sebetulnya tatapan (mirip) menggoda itu hanya tatapan mengejek Ai.

"Terus, kau ngapain di Amerika sampai dinotis sama Ran?" suara Amuro meninggi. Tapi Akai tidak membuka matanya. "Kau diam-diam selingkuh di luar negeri waktu aku memburu kepalamu ya?"

(Amuro tahu itu semua ketika Ran curhat tentang betapa seramnya Akai sewaktu di Amerika)

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Tapi kenapa juga aku bisa jatuh ke pesona tampanmu itu?" Ia menghela nafas dan jari telunjuknya mencolek wajah Akai. "Kau tahu, sepanjang aku musuhan denganmu, aku tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan indah kita..."

Tangan Amuro perlahan-lahan menjulur ke kepala Akai. Kulit a la tropis itu bersentuhan langsung dengan helai hitam rambut kekasihnya itu. Tidak hanya wajah tampan, bahkan rambutnya terasa lembut dan halus. Lama kelamaan Amuro bertanya-tanya; produk kegantengan apa yang digunakan Akai sampai bisa mempertahankan ketampanan yang luar biasa ini.

Ya, Amuro akui kalau ia tidak akan lepas dari pesona seorang Shuichi Akai.

Dan sekarang, Tooru Amuro resmi menjadi kekasih Shuichi Akai sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

Perlahan, kepala Amuro menunduk sembari menyamakan posisinya dengan Akai. Semakin lama, semakin maju; lantas menghapus jarak dan langsung mengecup pipi Akai. Wajah semu merah menjadi, tapi Amuro mengecup pipi dalam hitungan tiga puluh detik.

"Aku mencintaimu, Akai."

Dengan muka semerah tomat, Amuro langsung menegak punggung dari tempatnya. Buru-buru langsung meraih kenop pintu, membuka cepat dan menutup tanpa menimbulkan suara. _Doki-doki_ ; semakin kencang. Astaga, kenapa mencium pipi diam-diam seperti ini rasanya malu sekali? Padahal Amuro sudah terbiasa bercumbu pagi dengan kekasihnya.

Well, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya Amuro berani mencuri start.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Amuro, setelah pintu kerjanya tertutup, Akai membuka matanya.

Diam sejenak. Jemari menjulur ke arah pipinya.

"Waow."

Mungkin nanti malam Akai harus membalasnya lebih romantis.

* * *

.

 **-end-**

 **.**


End file.
